


Pleasant Realities

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another way to keep warm? :)<br/>This story is a sequel to Pleasant Thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Realities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all just tonight, I hope I caught all the mistakes. You demanded some kind of continuation, I'm giving you one. So it's ALL YOUR FAULT. 

## Pleasant Realities

by Trilly

Author's disclaimer: Of course they're not mine, but that doesn't mean I can't write about 'em. No tattling.

* * *

Pleasant Realities (just to tie it to the last story I wrote for these two) Trilly 

After they had eaten more than their fill, they climbed back into the truck and drove home. Leaving damp shoes and jackets at the door, they flopped gratefully onto the couch. Carelessly they shared foot-space on the coffee table as Jim grabbed the remote and looked for something they could watch. Jim noticed Blair shivering and reached out to pull his partner over to his side of the cushions. Blair found himself tucked cozily against Jim's firm shoulder, with the blanket over the two of them to collect heat in what airspace was left. 

Though Jim seemed to be engrossed in the screen's display, Blair was rapidly drifting into sleep from the effects of a full stomach, warmth, and cuddling. He knew Jim would probably flatten him if he _called_ it cuddling. He wriggled closer to Jim, taking the hand without the remote and holding it to his chest. He was out before the sudden tension in the larger man's body could disturb him. 

About an hour later, Jim's program was over. He had a dilemma in trying to get out from under Blair without waking him, what with Blair's death-grip on his hand. He tried to edge out slowly, but Blair only turned completely over so that his front was snugged tight against Jim's. 

Jim had a classic 'now what' look on his face, that began to approach panic as Blair began to move in his sleep. Oh god, did he have to shift his hips exactly that way? Jim began to gasp as he felt his chest nuzzled. He hadn't known Blair's mouth could be so warm. He felt Blair's moist breath on his skin as though there was no shirt between them. Giving in momentarily to his need, he let his fingers slide up into Blair's hair, then down the flexing muscles of his back. He'd never had the chance or the courage to touch Blair like this before, and it was too compelling to stop. 

When Blair awoke, it took a moment to realize that this was anything but another erotic dream about Jim. He didn't care to stop anything that felt this pleasurable, but his conscience eventually forced him to look up into Jim's eyes and prepare for any anger forthcoming. Instead he saw arousal and the resolve to do something about it. With a moan of amazement, he moved far enough up Jim's body to bring their mouths together. Their groins made contact in the process. Jim's body gave a telling shudder. 

Some time later, Jim was rescued from drowning in his sense of touch by Blair's voice. Blair was urging him off the couch, to the bed upstairs. That seemed like a good idea. Jim didn't want to release Blair for a moment, but they did need the bed space. He followed his lover up the stairs, aching for the moment he could pull him close again. First Blair gently insisted on clothes being removed. Jim clumsily undid the fastenings, going through silent agony as he watched Blair do away with his own clothes much more gracefully. He needed to feel Blair, to be close. 

Finally the clothes were off, and Blair was on his bed, sliding backward across it in a way that made Jim want to stalk and capture him. Blair reached out his arms, had them filled instantly with an aroused, hungry Sentinel. Blair melted under the pressure of Jim's kiss, letting himself be plundered, taken, molded any way Jim desired. He felt dizzy despite the grounding of Jim's strong hold. 

Jim's first surge of blind lust eased off enough to allow more practical matters to be arranged. He pulled the blankets out from under their bodies, snagged a pillow for Blair's head, and generally made sure his lover would be comfortable. Then he moved back into the circle of Blair's arms, and kissed him again. This time he let Blair control the interchange of tongues, feeling tiny jolts of reaction in his tight abdominals. Blair's mouth left his and traveled down over his exposed throat and shoulders. Jim couldn't believe the relatively minor kissing and petting done so far was having such a strong effect. He'd never been so quickly aroused with anyone else. 

Blair reached Jim's chest, licking at the pecs, then the nipples. After lingering there long enough to hear Jim cry out, he traced a straight line with his tongue down the breastbone and over the quivering stomach muscles. Sympathetic hunger was making him tremble equally hard. He paused to breathe lightly against Jim's erection, watching him arch in response. Blair knew the breathing would help him to focus, but would drive Jim's sensitive nerves crazy. Already planning how he would use his hands and mouth to bring Jim to the edge and over, he missed Jim opening his eyes and making a different decision. 

Blair felt Jim's hands abruptly seize his wrists and drag him upward until they were face to face again. Jim gave Blair one deliciously erotic smile before pushing him into the mattress and covering him. Blair was surrounded by warm skin, Jim's hard muscles and weight on top of him. It was better than any of his dreams. He hadn't realized how much he needed Jim's body on his until this moment. Letting go of control, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, and with a bit of creative maneuvering, his legs around Jim's hips, in the most complete embrace he could give. He trusted Jim to take care of the rest. 

When Jim moved, neither of them were quite ready for the powerful rush of pleasure that resulted. Jim couldn't breathe at first in the grip of it, but his body shuddered hard, releasing some of the tension. His low groans kept time with Blair's louder cries of unrestrained pleasure. Jim didn't know if he would come from the wonderful sounds Blair was making in his ear, the taste/smell of his skin, or just the responsive thrusting of his perfectly shaped body, but fortunately he didn't have to pick one. He lost himself in all of them, moaning brokenly as his body tightened in that delicious pre- climax rush. His hands clutched at Blair, fingers digging into the curve of ribs and leaving marks as he spent, with Blair following just a moment later. 

After the slow return to awareness, Jim reversed their positions so that Blair could breathe more easily, sprawled out over him. They worked together to pull up the blankets and make a warm cocoon for themselves. That was all they had the energy left to do. 

The End. (Was that better?  <eg>) 


End file.
